Rediscovering the Saiyans
by Real Human Being
Summary: After the end of the tournament, Goku and Vegeta reached the limit of their power and with no strong opponent to fight, they are losing their motivation to train, that is until Goku suggested them to visit another universe and train with the Saiyans of Universe 6 where they expected to find a new motivation and break the limits of their powers!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Goku's idea**

Goku and Vegeta were training in Beerus planet, fighting each other under Whis training like always even if Whis keep insisting that they reached the limit of their power and there's nothing he can teach them.

— Come on, Kakarot, use the Ultra Instinct form and face me with your full power already.

— I already said that Vegeta, since the tournament ended I wasn't able to do reach that form again, doesn't matter how hard I try.

— Then we'll never get stronger like this, we already mastered Super Saiyan Blue, our fights are always ending in a draw and we still can't beat Beerus like this.

— Yeah, but he's almost using all of his power against us.

— Enough – Said Whis – Are you two finally realizing that you reach your limit? I already said that the only way for you to get stronger is by working together, not even Master Beerus would stand a chance if the two if you unite against him, but you saiyans are way too stubborn to do that.

— Humpf, I don't need this idiot to defeat Beerus, I'll do it with my own power, like a true Saiyan warrior.

— I have to agree with Vegeta on that, I want to face him fair and square on a one on one battle, team up against him would be no fun.

— It seems that is the only thing you two can agree on.

— Are you two still insisting in facing me? – Said Beerus, appearing behind them.

— M-Master Beerus?! When did you wake up? – Asked Vegeta, surprised by his sudden voice behind him.

— How would anyone be able to sleep with you two screaming all the time? Can't you fight each other in silence for a change? And what's the point of continuing with this training? Aren't you two satisfied with your current power?

— Of course not, I bet Jiren is also giving his best to get even stronger in his universe, I want to give him a good fight next time we face each other… wait, that gives me an idea, if we can't find anyone to train with in this universe, why don't we go to another one?

— Not your worse idea, Kakarot, perhaps in another universe we can find a real challenge.

— Absolutely not – Said Beerus - you think travelling across universes is like a walk in the park? There are consequences for leaving your own universe, you can't do it simply because you want to.

— But Champa came here before, and we visited his universe too, and Zamasu attacked Future Trunks, and those guys from another universe tried to attack me and Freeza before the tournament, so why can't we do it?

Beerus got speechless by Goku's answer.

— He got you now, Master Beerus. – Said Whis.

— I hate to admit, but Kakarot have a point, there is no real reason to stay here, and I promised Cabba that I would visit his planet after the tournament was over.

— Hehe, yeah, I'm curious to know how strong Kale and Caulifla got too, that transformation with the green hair was unbelievably strong, and maybe Caulifla already mastered Super Saiyan 3 as well.

— NO! I WON'T TRAVEL TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE JUST BECAUSE YOU IDIOTS WANT TO GET STRONGER! – Screamed Beerus, out of frustration.

— That may not be a bad idea, Master Beerus, and besides, aren't you curious to know how the Earth's food of Universe 6 tastes like?

— E-Earth's food?!

Beerus started pondering with the idea, after a few seconds, he finally gave his answer.

— Very well, it may be a good opportunity to shove on my brother's face how superior the food of my universe really is.

— Yes! So that means we can go train with the Saiyans in Universe 6 as well? – Asked Goku, excited with Beeru's answer.

— Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, let's go, Whis.

Goku, Vegeta, Whis and Beerus got inside the cube and prepared to visit the Universe 6.

 **Chapter 1: Arriving at Planet Sadala**

Whis led the saiyans to Universe 6 and dropped them on a hill on Planet Sadala, the home planet of the saiyans in that universe.

— Alright, Goku, Vegeta, this is the planet of the saiyans of this universe, you two can train here while me and Master Beerus pay a visit to Champa.

After saying that, Whis parted away with the cube, leaving Goku and Vegeta alone in the planet, but their sudden arrival didn't pass unnoticed by the saiyans, right after Whis left with the cube, an old man with chin beard and ponytail approached them, walking with the help of a walking stick.

— You there! – Said the man in a threatening tone – What are you doing in our planet?

Goku and Vegeta turned around to face the man, although they couldn't see anyone else, they could feel multiple sources of energy surrounding them.

— Vegeta, are you feeling this? – Asked Goku, looking at his surroundings.

— Yes, looks like they think we are a threat. – Answered Vegeta.

— Answer me! – Demanded the man.

But before they could answer, they heard the kind and confused voice of a woman.

— Hmm? Renso? What is happening? – Said the woman, addressing to the old man.

— Kale! Step back! These men invaded our planet!

Goku recognized that name and turned around to greet Kale.

— Kale? Hey! We are not invading anything.

Kale also recognized the faces of Goku and Vegeta.

— Goku? Vegeta?

— Huh? Kale, you know these men? – Asked the man.

— Yes, these are the saiyans from the tournament Cabba talked about.

— The saiyans… Oh! Please forgive me! I didn't know it was them! Mister Goku, Vegeta, I assume you are here to visit Cabba, right?

— Yes, sorry for all the confusion. – Said Goku.

— Don't worry about it, it was my fault for just assuming you were the enemy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Cabba said great things about you two!

— And where is he right now? – Asked Vegeta

— Cabba is probably training our troops right now, he's trying to teach them to transform into Super Saiyans too, Kale, please escort them, I'd do it myself but my legs wouldn't allow me.

— Yes… please follow me.

Kale started leading them to where Cabba was.

— Who was that man? – Asked Vegeta.

— That's Renso, he's Caulifla's older brother, he retired as a captain from our army but he returned after the tournament.

— Really? How strong is he? – Asked Goku.

— Hmm, nowadays he isn't that strong anymore, but when he was younger he was the stronger fighter of our planet, but he stopped fighting after he injured his leg.

— And how much have you trained since our last fight, Kale? – Asked Goku.

— N-Not much! I'm not that good of a fighter.

— That's not true! You were incredible when you transformed with that green hair! I never saw anything like it! You were overflowing with energy!

Before they could continue with the conversation, two familiar voices arguing with each other caught their attention.

— Come on, Cabba! Fight me already!

— I can't now, Caulifla, your brother trusted me to train our troops.

— You can do that later, no one in this planet is strong enough to give me a good fight.

— Why don't you ask Kale? She is way stronger than me.

— I asked her a million times but she's always like "f-fight you?! I could never do that, big sis", come on, you said you would help me reach Super Saiyan 3!

— I told you, I don't have time to fight you!

— Hmpf, you want to impress Vegeta but you haven't got any stronger since the tournament, I bet he'd be disappointed with you. – Said Caulifla, teasing Cabba.

— She is right! – Screamed Vegeta, surprising Cabba and Caulifla – I came here expecting to see some progress but from where I'm standing, you haven't got any stronger!

— V-Vegeta?! – Screamed Cabba – When did you got here?!

— That doesn't matter, a true Saiyan never run from a fight! Don't you have any pride?!

— But… but I have to train my troops! – Said Cabba.

— How do you expect to train an army if you don't train yourself first? Haven't you learn anything from me?

— But Master, I-

— Enough of your pathetic excuses, Kakarot, call Whis back here, seems like this whole trip was a waste of time.

— Come on, Vegeta, you're exaggerating. – Said Goku.

— Don't be an idiot, Kakarot, we came here to get stronger, but it seems like we should've stayed back and train with Whis instead. - Said Vegeta, turning his back to Cabba and walking away.

— Ok, ok, I'll fight! You're right, I should train myself before ever thinking of training anyone else, Master! Please fight with –

Before Cabba could finish his sentence, Caulifla punched him out of the way and ran towards Goku.

— Goku! You'll fight me, right? – Said Caulifla, excited by seeing him.

— Hehe, that's why I came here, alright, are you ready, Caulifla? – Said Goku, getting in his battle pose.

— Wait, wait, wait! You can't fight here! – Said Cabba - All of our training equipment is here! If you fight you'll break everything!

— Oh, right, I didn't think about that. – Said Goku – So where else should we fight?

— I know! Let's go to the old abandoned arena near my lookout! – Said Caulifla.

— The old arena? But your brother told us to stay away from there, specially this time of the year because of some storms around there!

— Huh, are you running away from a fight again? – Asked Caulifla.

After hearing that, Vegeta gave Cabba a menacing look that sent shivers down his spine.

— O-of course not! I'm right behind you.

— Then let's go, no one will bother us there.

And with that, the Saiyans flied towards the old arena where their battle was about to start.


	2. Vegeta vs Cabba

**Chapter 2: Teacher and student, the fight of Vegeta vs Cabba**

After flying for a few minutes, Caulifla guided Goku, Vegeta, Cabba and Kale to the arena, although it was abandoned, it was clean, it was an old square arena in open air made of small white stone blocks.

— Hehe, this place reminds me of the Cell Arena, so we're gonna fight here? – Asked Goku.

— Yeah, my brother told me that this place was abandoned because some giant monster lives here, but I never saw anything like it, and besides, if any monster show up, we just have to beat the crap out of him, so, ready to fight, Goku?

— Before we start. – Said Vegeta.

— What now? – Asked Caulifla.

— Put this on. – Said Vegeta, throwing capsules to Caulifa, Cabba and Kale.

— What is this, Master? - Asked Cabba.

— Open the capsules.

When they opened the capsules a strange armor came out of each one of them.

— These are the Saiyan armors from my universe, I thought it might be handy for our fight, now, put them on. – Said Vegeta.

— Hehe, you brought them a gift, Vegeta? If you told me before I'd bring something too. - Said Goku, smiling to Vegeta.

— It's not a gift, you idiot! I'm just trying to teach them something about our culture!

— Uh, aren't these a little small? – Asked Kale.

— Don't worry about the size, it's made of a material that stretches once you put it on.

— Wow, it's true! – Said Cabba, after wearing the armor.

— Hmm, it's more comfortable than I expected. – Said Caulifla.

— It looks good on you, big sis. – Said Kale, looking at Caulifla.

— Hehe, you're not bad too, Kale, now, can we finally start fighting? – Said Caulifla.

— Of course, my fists are scratching for a good fight. – Answered Goku.

— Wait! – Screamed Vegeta.

— What is it now? – Asked Caulifla, impatiently.

— Kakarot, why are you going first?

— Come on, Vegeta, it was my idea to come here.

— That's irrelevant! I'm going first!

— Okay, if that's how it's going to be, let's decide this the only way we know.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other's eyes, both of them transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and closed their fists… then they shook their fists and played Jo Ken Po to decide who was going first, and Vegeta came out victorious.

— Damn it! I can't believe I lost! – Screamed Goku, frustrated.

— That's settles it, I'm going first, Cabba, come to the ring and prepare yourself.

— Uh… what just happened? – Asked Caulifla, confused.

— I… don't know, but I guess I'm going first now - Answered Cabba, just as confused as Caulifla.

Cabba stepped into the arena on the opposite side of Vegeta and got in his fighting pose.

— Cabba, don't hold back, transform into a Super Saiyan and come at me with full power from the beginning.

— Yes, Master!

Cabba started screaming and increasing his ki, a golden aura formed around him as his hair turned gold and his eyes got blue.

— This is my full power now, Master!

— So Super Saiyan 2 is your limit, humpf, I came here expecting at least a Super Saiyan 3, show me how strong you are right now.

Vegeta waited with his arms crossed as Cabba flied towards him, preparing a punch that Vegeta easily blocked, Cabba started throwing a series of punches against Vegeta without landing any of them against the Prince.

— This is the limit of your strength? I don't even have to transform to block these punches.

Cabba screamed and increased his power, he stopped throwing punches started to throw ki blasts instead, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and dodged all his attacks, advancing against him, when he got close enough, Vegeta punched Cabba in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air, but that wasn't enough to stop him, Cabba held Vegeta's hand, not letting him create any distance and aimed a ki blast directly at his face, Vegeta was took by surprise by that attack and didn't block in time, receiving the attack directly to his face.

Vegeta smiled to himself, he was angry for not being able to avoid the attack of the enemy, but at the same time, proud of Cabba for his development.

— Seems like you still have some fighting spirit left in you, alright, I'll start taking you a little more seriously now.

Vegeta flied away from him and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 before flying towards Cabba and start punching him, all Cabba could do was defend himself.

— What's wrong, Cabba? You'll never defeat me like this! – Screamed Vegeta.

But he couldn't do anything against Vegeta, he was waiting for him to create an opening, but his attacks were powerful and consecutive, there wasn't space to attack, but in his mind, Cabba remembered the words that Renso told him while he was training under his care, "if your opponent isn't giving any openings, then create one, lure him into a trap, and attack him".

Cabba purposefully opened his guard, pretending that he couldn't take any more punches, and Vegeta took that opportunity to throw a powerful punch against him, Cabba dodged in the last second, grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him on the floor of the arena, once again the prince was took by surprise, when his back hit the floor of the arena, Cabba started throwing a rain of ki blasts against him, but Vegeta was fast enough to dodge just in time, fly towards Cabba, punch his face and knock him out.

— Not bad, Cabba, but not good enough, if you kept training I bet you'd give me a fair fight. – Said Vegeta.

— Th- Thank you, Master. – Said Cabba, smiling for having Vegeta's approval.

— Kakarot, give him a Senzu Bean.

— Understood.

Goku grabbed a small bag of Senzu Beans and gave one to Cabba.

— Eat up, Cabba. – Said Goku.

Cabba chewed the Senzu Bean and fully recovered from the fight.

— Wow, all the pain is gone! Thank you, Goku, Master!

— Are you two done now? Can I finally get my rematch with Goku? – Asked Caulifla.

— Hmpf, do as you wish. – Said Vegeta.

— Hehe, let's go, Caulifla!

Goku and Caulifla stepped into the ring, a battle with unexpected results was about to begin.


	3. Goku vs Caulifla

**Chapter 3: The Saiyan Fighting Spirit! Goku vs Caulifla**

Finally, Goku and Caulifla stood on opposite sides of the arena and prepared for battle.

— Alright, show me how stronger you got, Caulifla. – Said Goku.

Caulifla smiled and started screaming, flying at Goku's direction preparing to land a punch, Goku did the same thing, their fists touched each other in the middle of the arena with a loud bang, the two saiyans exchanged punches and kicks for a few seconds in the middle of the air before Caulifla transform into Super Saiyan 2.

— Alright, Goku, I'm going with full power against you now.

Goku also transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

— That's what I was expecting.

— No, show me the other form again. – Said Caulifla – I want to face you as Super Saiyan 3!

— Hehe, if that's what you want.

Goku started screaming as waves of power flied from his body, his eyebrows started disappearing and his hair started to grow, Cabba and Kale were speachless with the power coming from him, with a final scream, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

— This is it, Caulifla, Super Saiyan 3. – Said Goku.

— This is what I wanted, here I go, Goku!

Once again Goku and Caulifla started fighting, Caulifla was giving everything she's got from the beggining, Goku was trying to match her power, taking some punches intentionally to test her power and answering them with his own strenght.

— I don't see that form in a while. – Said a voice behind Vegeta, when he turned around, Beerus, Whis and Vados were standing behind him.

— M-Master Beerus? Why did you come back so soon? – Asked Vegeta

— My useless brother was sleeping and I'm done eating on Earth, so I decided to watch your fights.

— My sister was bored in Champa's Planet so I brought her along. – Said Whis.

— It's been a long time, Vegeta, who's fighting right now? – Asked Vados.

— I-I already finished my fight, but Kakarot is fighting Caulifla right now.

— Hmm, interesting. - Said Beerus.

Beerus, Whis and Vados joined the Saiyans to watch the fight between Goku and Caulifla.

— Are you sure it's okay to leave Champa alone, Vados? – Asked Whis.

— What are you worried about? Don't you leave Beerus's planet all the time to feast on Earth? – Answered Vados.

— Whis, didn't I tell you to stop going to Earth without me? - Said Beerus.

— I was just searching for the most delicious dishes so you don't get disappointed, Master Beerus. - Said Whis.

— Hmm, I'll worry about that later, let's just focus on the fight now.

Goku and Caulifla started punching each other in the air, breaking the sound barrier every time their fists met, each time they punched each other it was like the sound of an explosion, Cabba and Kale were having a hard time trying to look at their fight because they were both way faster than them.

— I can barely see what's happening! – Said Cabba.

— Oh, in this case. – Said Whis – Let me help you.

Touching his staff on the floor, Whis projected a sphere that clearly showed every detail of the fight.

— Wow, this is incredible! – Said Cabba.

— You never waste a chance to show off, do you? – Said Vados, looking at Whis.

Caulifla powered up and used her Super Saiyan Third Grade Form, increasing her muscles and getting even stronger before starting fighting Goku again.

— W-Wow, I knew she was strong but she's a completely different level from me! – Said Cabba, impressed by her power.

— Finish him off, big sis! – Screamed Kale from the side of the ring.

— Crush Cannon!

Caulifla used her Crush Cannon attack, sending a barrage of red ki blasts that exploded against Goku, creating a dark cloud around him and blocking his vision, Goku increased his ki to get rid of the cloud, and when he got his vision back, all he could see was Caulifla's fist flying directly to his face.

— Impressive, Caulifla, you got even stronger since our last fight! – Said Goku.

— Admitting defeat already? Come on Goku, I want to fight you with full power now.

— Hehe, seems like I don't have any choices.

Goku powered up once again, a blue aura involved his body, his hair got shorter and his eyebrows returned as he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue.

— Do you think you can take me at this form?

— Only one way to find out.

Caulifla flied at his direction and threw a punch at him, once again the two Saiyans started fighting in the air, even faster now, the sound of their fists meeting started getting more and more frequent and louder.

— Kame Hame – Goku prepared his ultimate technique.

Crush Cannon! – Caulifla answered him with her own technique.

— Ha!

Their ultimate techniques met each other, as their fight continued dark clouds started to form on the sky, it was like the day became night, green lightning strikes started to hit the ground around them.

— This isn't normal! – Said Cabba, worried.

— Hmpf, scared of some lightnings? – Said Vegeta.

— N-No, but these lightnings, I never seen anything like it. – Continued Cabba.

— Indeed, these green lightnings are really different from a normal storm, there's something… special about them, but I can't put my finger on it. – Said Whis.

— I heard about these lightnings before, they are caused when two powerful warriors face each other in this planet, but I don't know much about it either. – Said Vados.

— Whatever, let's just watch the match, it's certainly more entertaining than the fights between Goku and Vegeta. – Said Beerus.

— As you wish, Master Beerus.

Goku and Caulifla continued screaming and fighting in the air, they were both going at full power and Goku had the upper hand, but Caulifla was going surprisingly well, connecting some of the punches against Goku, but while they were fighting, a green lightning strike hit Caulifla's body and she screamed in pain.

— C-Caulifla! – Said Goku.

— Big sis! – Screamed Kale.

Caulifla fell on the floor and continued to scream in pain, her pupils went white, her mouth started stretching and hair was growing all over her body, her screams were getting louder and more animal like as her body started getting larger.

— V-Vegeta! – Screamed Goku.

— I know! – Answered Vegeta.

— What's going on to big sis?! – Asked Kale.

— She is… transforming into the Oozaru! – Said Vegeta.

— The what?! – Asked Cabba.

— Oozaru, you never heard about it? – Asked Vegeta.

— N-No…

— The Oozaru is a transformation that the Saiyans in my universe used when we attacked other planets, we transform into giant apes to destroy everything in our way, but we needed the full moon for that!

— How do we stop that? – Asked Kale.

— Kakarot, cut her tail off! – Said Vegeta.

— But she doesn't have one! – Answered Goku.

— What?! That's impossible! Why did she transform?!

— I guess that green lightning is the one to blame – Explained Vados - it seems like it awakened something inside her, those lightnings were emanating some strange waves, when the lightning hitted her those waves probably accelerated her Saiyan blood and forced the transformation.

—But… without the tail… how do we reverse the transformation? – Asked Vegeta.

— What do you think? You have to beat her. – Said Beerus.

Caulifla fully transformed into the Great Ape, the Saiyans prepared for the battle that was about to come.


	4. The Great Ape

**Chapter 4: Caulifla Transforms! The Power of the Great Ape!**

Caulifla rocked her arm and sent Super Saiyan Blue Goku flying away, she punched her chest and let it out a loud roar, she then looked down and spotted all the Saiyans with Beerus, Whis and Vados and tried to step on them, They easily dodged the attack but Cabba had to carry Kale away because she wasn't moving, shocked by seeing her best friend transform into a giant monster.

— Big sis… - Said Kale, almost crying.

— Don't worry Kale, we will bring her back. – Said Cabba – Master Vegeta, help me!

Cabba and Vegeta flied to her direction and started attacking her, sending ki blasts to her direction and landing punches, but Caulifla in her Great Ape form was too powerful, all they could do was slow her down as she slowly made her way to the Saiyan village.

— This isn't working! – Said Cabba.

— Damn it, how is she so powerful? – Said Vegeta.

Goku showed up, flying and screaming and landed a powerful punch on Caulifla's face, knocking her on the floor, but that only made her angrier, she let out another loud roar and changed all her attention to Goku.

Kale didn't move, she was standing in shock watching the terror in front of her eyes, her idol became an unstoppable monster, her emotions were confuse, not allowing her to think rationally, she wanted them to stop, but she knew that they wouldn't, her emotions took control over her and she let out a loud scream.

All the fighters stopped to look at her, including Caulifla, Kale continued screaming, louder and louder until her hair became green and she used her legendary transformation.

Kale flied to Caulifla's direction until she was face to face with her.

— Big sis! I know you're in there! Please come back! – Screamed Kale.

Everyone was expecting Caulifla to attack her, but for their surprise, the Oozaru just stood there, watching her.

— If you don't… if you don't come back… I'll have to fight you! – Screamed Kale.

Her response was a loud roar from the Great Ape, she accepted the challenge.

— Cabba, Vegeta, Goku, get out of here. – Said Kale.

— But Kale- Said Cabba, but Vegeta stopped him from saying anything else, at that moment, Kale had a look that Goku and Vegeta knew very well, a look of determination, that was her battle, no one had the right to take that away from her.

The three Saiyans flied to the floor and watched as the battle beween Kale and the Great Ape Caulifla was about to start.

Kale made the first move, punching the Oozaru's jaw, Caulifla responded with a punch that Kale easily dodged and threw another punch on the other side of her jaw, Caulifla attacked her again, this time she hit Kale, sending her to the floor, right in front of the Great Ape.

— Kale! – Screamed Cabba.

— Cabba! – Screamed Vegeta- Have some faith on her, this is her fight, she is giving everything she got.

Caulifla took the opportunity to step on Kale, it looked like she managed to crush her, but her leg slowly started to raise, Kale managed to hold her foot before she got crushed and throw Caulifla on the floor.

Kale flied above the fallen Oozaru and prepared to attack her with a powerful ki attack, Caulifla was completely defenseless on the floor, that attack would be the last, but Kale hesitated, she couldn't bring herself to attack Caulifla, in that moment of hesitation, Caulifla kicked Kale away, sending her flying to the floor, and got up.

Caulifla prepared her Crush Cannon, but with the power of the Oozaru, Kale could die with the attack, this time she was the one defenseless on the floor, but it seemed like the Great Ape also hesitated, red ki energy formed around her hand, but she stopped the attack before doing anything.

— Big sis… I knew you were in there… - Said Kale, getting up.

Kale flied to the air and started investing against the Oozaru, Caulifla also started moving towards Kale, their fists met each other in the air, green energy came out of their hands and something unexpected happened, the black fur of the Oozaru started glowing in a golden color.

— W-What was that?! – Asked Vegeta, surprised.

Kale and Caulifla exchanged another punch and again, her fur got a golden color.

— Whis, what's going on?! – Asked Goku.

One last punch made the Oozaru's fur glow in a golden color, her body gained a golden aura and Caulifla gave one last roar.

— Hmm, it seems like Caulifla might have dominated the power of the Great Ape. – Said Whis.

As her body started shrinking, smoke started coming out of it, when the smoke dissipated it, it revealed Caulifla in a completely different form, her body was covered in a red fur, her eyes gained a red outline, her black hair got even longer and in the end of her back, there was a red tail, even Beerus was impressed by that form.

— Caulifla… - Said Cabba.

Her power… is unbelievable – Said Vegeta – But how?!

— I believe that during the fight against Kale, something awakened inside Caulifla, fighting her best friend probably was enough for her to dominate the anger of the Great Ape and regain control over her emotions. - Said Whis. - That allowed her to achieve... hmm, how should we call this new form?

— May I suggest the name Super Saiyan 4? – Asked Vados.

— Super Saiyan 4? – Said Beerus – Shouldn't have a different name? She didn't even achieve Super Saiyan 3 before that.

— Hmm, how about, the Great Saiyan? – Suggested Whis.

— Nevermind, let's stick with Super Saiyan 4. - Answered Beerus.

— Super Saiyan 4? – Repeated Caulifla – I like the sound of that.

During the fight against her best friend, Caulifla reached a new level that was until now, unknow to the Saiyans, but how far will her new power allow her to go?


	5. The End

**Chapter 5: A New Transformation! Super Saiyan Battle!**

Everyone was surprised with the sight of a new transformation, the Saiyans from Universe 6 continued to impress the warriors from Universe 7, and Caulifla was eager to test her new power.

— Goku, Vegeta, I want to face the both of you at the same time. – Said Caulifla, glaring at them.

— Facing me and Vegeta on your own? This new power gave you a lot of confidence. – Said Goku.

— No, not on my own, Cabba, Kale, join me, let's show them the power of the Saiyans from Universe 6. – Said Caulifla.

— Facing 3 Saiyans at once, now that sounds like a real challenge. – Said Vegeta – You better don't start crying when I'm done with you.

Goku opened the bag of Senzu Beans and throwed one bean to each one of the fighters and ate one himself.

— Eat up, I want to face you in your best form. – Said Goku.

— I don't see this look on their faces in a long time. – Said Beerus – Looks like they found what they were looking for, a real opportunity to break their limits, this fight is going to be interesting.

The 5 Saiyans formed a circle on the arena, the 3 Saiyans from Universe 6 joined forces to face Goku and Vegeta, all of them were going at full power from the beginning, the first one to move was Caulifla, eager to test her new power, she flied towards Goku in an incredible speed and punched him in the stomach before he could react, Kale tried to attack him while he was recovering but Vegeta got in her way, blocking Kale's attack and starting a fight with her, while Goku and Vegeta were busy, Cabba started charging a Galick Ho in the air, aiming for Vegeta.

— Master! I show you how much stronger I got! Galick Ho! – Screamed Cabba.

Kale dodged Vegeta's attacks and kicked him towards Cabba's Galick Ho, but Vegeta managed to react fast enough in order to hold his Galick Ho with both hands and move away from it.

— Such a weak attack will never defeat me, Cabba! – Screamed Vegeta, flying towards him.

Goku and Caulifla were fighting each other at full power, connecting kicks and punches every few seconds, then at the same time, they punched each other's face, with their fists landing on each other's cheek.

— You are amazing, Caulifla, I wasn't expecting this new form to be so powerful. – Said Goku.

— I'm surprised with this power too, I can go back to my Super Saiyan form if you think I'm too strong for you. – Said Caulifla.

— No thanks, but I'd lie if I say I'm not a little nervous.

Kale flied at their direction and tried to punch Goku, but he was fast enough to block it.

— Do you mind if I join you, big sis? – Asked Kale.

— Not at all, Kale, let's show him how powerful we are together. – Said Caulifla.

Kale and Caulifla started attacking Goku at the same time, all he could do was defend himself, Kale with her Legendary Transformation and Caulifla with the power of Super Saiyan 4 were getting the upper hand against Goku.

— Hehe, you two are incredible when you work together, I guess I'll have to power up too. – Said Goku – Kaio Ken times 3!

Around his blue aura, a red aura surrounded his body and his power multiplied by 3.

— Goku, I want you to teach me this Kaio Ken thing after we beat you. – Said Caulifla.

— Hehe, sure, but I'll be the one who defeat you. – Said Goku.

— We'll see about that.

Kale and Caulifla combined their powers to fight Goku once again, meanwhile, Vegeta and Cabba were fighting each other again, Cabba knew that Vegeta was stronger than him, so rather than depending on his strength, Cabba was holding Vegeta with his techniques, punching Vegeta from different angles when he created an opening.

— Your techniques are good, Cabba, but your power is too low, it doesn't matter how many tricks you have on your sleeve, if you want to beat me you'll have to increase your power!

Cabba started powering up, he was at the limit of his power but he had to get stronger if he wanted to give Vegeta a good fight, he screamed to the sky, increased his ki and achieved Super Saiyan Grade 3, increasing his muscles.

Cabba started attacking Vegeta, his punches were powerful but too slow to touch the prince, but Cabba noticed a pattern on Vegeta's movements, so he waited for the right moment and managed to connect a punch against Vegeta's chin, forcing him to look to the sky.

Vegeta slowly moved his head down, cleaned a line of blood coming out of his mouth, spat some blood on the ground and looked at Cabba, without saying a word, he flied towards him and punched his face.

— You are getting better, Cabba, you're starting to fight like a true warrior. – Said Vegeta.

Goku was holding Caulifla and Kale on his own, but they were slowly pushing him, he was spending more time defending than attacking, he was powerful enough to hold them back, but their combinations were pushing him to his limit, every time he managed to land a punch against one of them, the other was already preparing an attack, together, Kale and Caulifla fight like a single powerful warrior.

— What's wrong, Goku? Is this all you're capable of? – Teased Caulifla.

Goku really was having a hard time fighting the two of them and his muscles were starting to hurt because of the Kaio Ken, if they continued like that he really was going to lose, but when they finally created an opening, he decided to give everything he got.

— Solar Flare! - Screamed Goku, taking the two Saiyans by surprise and blinding them for a short period of time.

— Damn it! I can't see anything! Kale, be careful, he's up to something! - Said Caulifla, trying to locate Goku.

— This is my chance! Kame Hame – started Goku.

— Kale, let's go! – Screamed Caulifla, with her vision recovered.

— Yes, big sis! - Said Kale, going to Caulifla's side.

The two Saiyans got back to back to each other, stretched their arms towards Goku and released a powerful red energy beam with a green spiral around it.

— HA! – Screamed Goku, releasing a Kamehameha.

Both attacks encountered in the air, but Kale and Caulifla were getting the upper hand, pushing their attack against Goku.

— Damn it – Said Goku – Vegeta, a little help?

— Damn it, Kakarot, can't you handle them on your own?

Vegeta punched Cabba away and flied to Goku's side.

— Final Flash! - Screamed Vegeta, releasing his ultimate technique.

— Goku and Vegeta working together? Now that's a surprise, I guess they really don't want to lose this battle. - Said Whis.

Similar to Kale and Caulifla's attack, Goku's Kamehameha gained a gold spiral around it, with the two stronger warriors of Universe 7 working together, they managed to push them back.

— I'll help you, Caulifla, Kale! – Said Cabba.

Cabba joined Caulifla and Kale and released his own Galick Ho, fusing his attack to theirs, now the Saiyans from Universe 6 were winning, they were pushing Goku and Vegeta's attack against them, Goku and Vegeta were already exhausted from the battle, but they refused to lose, Goku's body was slowly starting to succumb, his arm was getting stiff because of the Kaio Ken, but he had to keep going.

— Kaio Ken times 5! – Screamed Goku.

Expanding his power times five, Goku and Vegeta managed to win the fight, pushing their attacks against Cabba, Kale and Caulifla and exploding around them, their bodies started falling on the floor, Goku smiled and laughed, but before he could celebrate, his whole body got stiff, his muscles started to defform and his veins were about to burst, making his body fall from the air and pass out as well, he pushed his body to the limit and kept going, Vegeta also passed out with a smile on his face after such an intense battle.

Whis and Vados created a mattress to cushion the impact of their fall.

— Looks like it ended in a draw, an unexpected result. – Said Vados.

— Are you glad that we came, Master Beerus? – Asked Whis.

— Hmpf, I suppose it wasn't a complete waste of time, we witnessed a new transformation and an interesting fight… Whis.

— Yes, Master Beerus?

— Prepare some food for them, I guess they deserve a treat after such an amusing battle.

— Of course, Master Beerus.

All the Saiyans had a smile on their faces when they landed, they pushed their bodies to the limit and discovered a power that they didn't know they had, now their battle was over and they were getting their deserved rest.

 **Final Chapter: A temporary goodbye, back to Universe 7**

While the Saiyans were resting after the battle, Whis and Vados used their staff to create a full banquet for them, the smell of the food was enough to wake them up.

— Aw aw aw aw aw aw aw! My whole body hurts. - Said Goku.

— Of course it does, your body could've exploded after using such a reckless technique like that. - Said Vegeta.

— I know, but even with the risks I didn't want to hold back against them, you also gave your best in there, Vegeta.

— Different from you, I always give my best in a battle, regardless of who my opponent is.

— What's this smell? – Asked Cabba, waking up.

— I don't know, but I'm getting hungry. – Said Goku.

— You're always hungry, Kakarot. – Said Vegeta, as his stomach started growling.

— MINE! – Screamed Caulifla, running towards a cooked pork.

All the Saiyans followed her and stuffed their mouths with food.

— You prepared all this for us, Whis? – Asked Goku, with his mouth full of food.

— With a little help of my sister, we combined recipes of both universes, consider this a gift from Master Beerus for entertaining him with your battle.

— You didn't have to mention that part, Whis. – Said Beerus.

The Saiyans barely paid any attention to what they were saying, after the intense battle, they were all starving and the banquet was literally a gift from the Gods.

— Hmpf, I bet you could throw a rock in there and they would eat it without thinking twice. – Said Beerus.

— The stomach of the Saiyans almost seems bottomless. – Said Whis.

— Whis, Beerus, I believe you should go back to your universe, your energy and the presence of all this food could wake up Master Champa from his sleep.

— Don't worry, it's been 2 minutes and they are almost finishing, to think that a regular person could take months to eat all that, I'm starting to think that their stomach really is bottomless. – Said Beerus.

— Man, that was delicious! – Said Goku.

— If you're done then get back on your feet and let's go back to our universe.

— Already? I wanted to fight some more. – Said Goku.

— Later, we already stayed here for too long. – Said Beerus.

— This means you'll come back?! – Asked Cabba excited.

— It's not out of the question. – Answered Beerus – But for now, we're done here.

— Why wait for them? Can't Vados take us to their universe too? – Asked Caulifla.

— Hmm, if Master Champa doesn't object, then I don't see why not. – Said Vados.

— Master Vegeta, next time you come here, I'll be much stronger, and I promise I'll introduce you to our king! – Said Cabba.

— I'm counting on that. – Said Vegeta.

— Goku, next time we met, you better teach me that Kaio Ken thing, I would have beat you if it wasn't for that! – Said Caulifla.

— Hehe, sure, but only if you get stronger as well. – Said Goku.

— And Vegeta, you don't mind if we keep these armors do you? They are perfect for fighting. - Said Caulifla.

— They are yours, do what you want with them. - Replied Vegeta.

Whis brought the cube to them and they all got inside, preparing to go back to their Universe.

— Bye, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, let's fight again soon! – Said Goku.

Vegeta just looked at the Saiyans with his arm crossed and gave a small smile, and with that, Whis parted away with the cube.

— That Super Saiyan 4 transformation was amazing, wasn't it, Vegeta? – Asked Goku.

— Yes, I'm curious to know how far she can go with it, the Saiyans from that universe will surpass us if we stop training. – Said Vegeta.

— When you're not eating, you're fighting, is that all that you Saiyans can do? – Asked Beerus – But you're right, I'm feeling that the Saiyans from that universe are still discovering their powers, Goku, Vegeta, if you ever lose to them, I'll destroy your planet.

— In this case we have no choice but to keep fighting. – Said Vegeta.

And with that, Goku and Vegeta found a new motivation to keep training, to get stronger and stronger until their next meeting with the Saiyans from Universe 6, their battle was far from over.


End file.
